Watercut
by sassyprincess
Summary: When Theresa gets hurt, will the pain lead to more then just worried friends, and a bed in Chirons office?
1. The mission

Water Cut Chapter 1. The Mission

Hello people of fanfiction!!! This is my first story on Fanfic wich I wrote before I even discovered this website. Please dont hate me or shoot firy balls of death that make me soak in my own misery and never write again! (wich means dont make me feel bad about what I wrote. But I need constructive critisism.) Anyways, reviews are always more then welcome! Enjoy!

Luv Sassyprincess

"One day I'll beat you Herry!" Said Archie, rubbing his side from where his friend had grabbed him. They were practicing their skills as they did everyday. Hermes burst through the doors of Ares' gym at that very minute. He looked a little frantic. " Jay, Cronus has been stealing chemicals of all kinds. Some of them are very dangerous. We need you guys to check it out!" Jay had a shine of enjoyment in his eyes as he instructed his team. Secretly, he loved missions. He wanted to defeat Cronus as much as everyone else, maybe even more. But he loved the adrenaline rush right before catching Cronus in the act. But this mission and the ones to come would not be filled with adrenaline as much as sadness.

The location was a large cave, right in the middle of the Medditeranian Sea. The team piled in the boat that Hephestus had made for them. Hera waved goodbye, and told Odie that the chemicals were most likely fatal when mixed together. " Just be careful." She said with worriement in her eyes. Odie nodded and the boat came on and sped across the sea, looking back at the goddess who faded into the dust. Archies face was green and Herry felt a little bit of sickness get in his system. When they reached the cavern, they left the boat silently, tying it to a stone pointing at the sun. They all took out their weapons, and as if planned walked in a straight line with Jay in the lead.

They walked for a while, but all they saw were rocks. " Guys, is it just me, or is it getting colder?" Asked Atlanta. " Yah, I feel it to." Jay agreed. All of a sudden, Neil screamed. Jay pointed his sword in Neils direction, prepared to fight. When he noticed the only thing there was Neil, he lowered his sword and rollled hi eyes. " What is it Neil?" He sighed. Neil had dropped his mirror and had backed away from whatever he was scared of. " That water tried to ruin my hair, and I worked so hard on it." Everyone sighed at his Neil moment as Neil walked cowardly back to the group, carefully making sure the path was safe for him and his hair. Jay looked up at the ceiling of the cave and saw frost on it. _Thats weird. _He thought. " Guys come see this." Shouted Theresa who was already on the other end of the cave. They ran to the exit of the cave, and instead of seeing water like they all expected, there was a forest, with a blanket of snow wrapped up every tree.

I am so sorry that the first chapter is really short and boring but I sort of clued you on when I said that the next missions will be filled with sorrow, or something like that. Please, reveiw!!!!!!!!!! I love all the people of Fanfiction, because they contribute to such an amazing website. I promise I will get the next chapter up and it will be so much more interesting. I promise. Luv Sassyprincess ( By the way, I love my name. Thank you to the people who didnt take it, so everyone!!!!!!!!!! 3 3 333333 )


	2. Visions

Hello Fanfiction!!!!!! I didn't get many reveiws for the last chapter, but maybe thats because I just put it out. But anyways, this is chapter two of this story and its starting to get interesting. I love you guys!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just my creative mind. If I owned Class of the titans, do you really think it would have stopped at season two?? Really?? By the way, thank you so much for my first reveiw ever from L'amour est vie!!! You are now on my favorite list and I am ever so grateful for your reveiw!!! I love you!!!! And remember, if I get a reveiw, you get a chapter and that chapter will be dedicated to the first reveiwer. This ones for you L'amour est vie!!!

3

Luv Sassyprincess

" Woah! How is this even possible?" Asked Herry, looking around. The walls were made of rock, wich meant they were still in the cave, but it was a winter wonderland. " Hey, look at this!" Called Atlanta, pointing at a small opening on the side of a snowy hill. " Lets go through. I dont think Cronus is the type to be hanging out in a white forest anyways. Black is more his style." She said. Neil rolled his eyes. " You mean if he had style" He resented.

Everyone squeezed through the little entrance, although Herry had to make it a little bigger in order to get through. When they got in, the cave seperated into eight different tunnels. " Now this is just great!" Neil said sarcasticaly. " Wich way do we go now?" Everyone looked around thinking the same thing Neil had just said.... or whined at them. " Well if no one knows, we might as well go back." Said Odie, his claustrophobia kicking in. Theresa shook her head. " Wait, let me see if I can sense anything." She said. " Well this is boring. " Neil said, looking away from the group. As he did, he thought he noticed something move in one of the passageways. He told the rest of the team of his discovery, and Archie started his way in the direction Neil had pointed at. " No! Archie! Stop!" Shouted Theresa. " Why?" Asked Archie oviously annoyed. "Its perfectly safe. You probably just sense Cronus, and isnt that what we are looking for?" He asked. Theresa shook her head. " Drama queen" Archie muttered under his breath as he stepped towards the tunnel again.

All of a sudden, Archie tripped over a rope, causing him to stagger backwards. An avalanche started in that cave. He crawled backwards, getting away from the rocks that were about to crush him. " I warned you Arch." Theresa snickered. " Ha, ha very funny!" Said Archie, regretting his choice of path. " Do you think you can sense wich way is the safest Theresa?" Asked Jay, bringing seriousness back over his team. " Im pretty sure its this way" She replied pointing to a tunnel. Although she wasn't sure, that way seemed the safest. It was almost as if she was getting a mixed signal down there or something. They walked down the passageway, wich, to their suprise was green. It was the mix of a lush green, and a lime green, but it glowed an eerie fresh evil vibe that worried the team. But they went on with conversations to distract themselves.

Archie was talking to Atlanta about sports while Odie was talking to Herry and Theresa about why the walls were green. Then there was Neil talking about himself to Jay who wasnt really listening at all. He was to busy thinking about Theresa, and how to talk to her without making a complete babbling fool of himself. Theresa wasnt really paying much attention to Odie who was going on and on, talking all scientific. Odie had lost Herry with all this talk, and was now just thinking aloud. Theresa was thinking of Jay, and how much she liked him. She stopped thinking of him long enough to hear Odie say something about the texture of the walls, and curiously, she ran a hand over the eerie green. As she did, she saw a vision. Jay was crying and she could feel a sharp pain in her stomach. When she came back to reality, the pain hadnt dissapeared yet. She staggered a bit, feeling dizzy. Jay noticed, and caught her as she started to fall. " Are you okay Theresa?" He asked. Theresa stared into his eyes wich were kind and worried. The warm brown of them invited her to speak her mind, and admit the pain she was in, but she reclined this invitation, not wanting him to worry. " Huh? Oh, yeah, Im fine." She replied quickly. Jay looked at her worriedly, but continued to walk when she did.

The sound of rushing water echoed about the cave. " Wheres Cronus" Herrys voice boomed. No one replied, because no one knew. Just then, Theresa went into another vision. Now she was completely underwater. Everthing was dark. She felt a hand pull her out of the water, and as the hand pulled her on dry land, the pain she had felt before was back, and it was worse. It hurt so bad that she screamed aloud. When she came out of her vision, she was lying on the cold, hard ground with six worried faces above her. Neil was plugging his ears, and Jay looked like he was about to cry. Theresa started to bawl, tears sprang from her eyes,. The pain was gone, but the fear still lingered about her. Jay hugged her, trying to comfort her. She relied on his arm as she stood. He offered to carry her, but she refused. She caught her breath, and the dizziness of fear dissapeared. Theresa hated being the weak point of the team. She was always getting hurt and it was embarassing. They continued walking, with Jay keeping a close eye on Theresa the whole time.

Well this was chapter two. Thank you to L'amour est vie who inspired me to keep going. Please reveiw and even if you hate this story I still love you all!!!! Thank you for taking the time to read this and I will highly appreciate it if you reveiw. So thank you and I love you all. The second I get a reveiw, I will try my best to get chapter three out. Chapter three: Thneresa gets hurt!!! YAY!! I know its weird to be excited about that, but see the teams reaction.......scratch that...... Jays reaction. I will love you guys forever!! Btw this one is pretty short sorry bout that. My computer is weird and it limits the amount of paragraphs and stuff I can write thats my excuse so dont be mad because I love Fanfic and its readers,members or not!!!

Luv Sassyprincess


	3. Pain

Hello people of Fanfiction!! I know I have not reveiwed in like forever and I am so sorry about that!! Thank you to L'amour est vie for being the first person to reveiw for the second chapter, this is dedicated to you!! But I would also like to thank Blondehairblueeyes14, Thunder-Handicappy-Godess and Erika for reveiwing. On to the story!!

All the pain had left Theresa's body, but Jay still watched over her with worriement in his eyes. He walked directly behind her, fearing the worst.

A few minutes later, everyone was still walking, waiting for Cronus to appear. What they were waiting for came true as a dark circle grew in midair, an orange glow seeping out the sides. Cronus stepped out to find the seven teenagers who always greeted him in the same way. Weapons in hand, ready to strike. He had seen it all before, and longed to bring a cloud of pain over the group that connected so well. Cronus smiled as he noticed that Theresa did not look all to well._ This will be easy._ He thought, as he greeted his enmies. " Why hello Jay, Odie, Archie, At......." Cronus was interupted by Theresa. " Save it Cronus!" She sneered, sounding more like Jay then herself. A glimpse of pure hate clouded her vision as she stared at this man who bore nothing but evil.

Cronus had caught her in a bad mood and was happy to see that hate was blurring her judgement. " Theresa, my dear. You don't seem very happy today." Cronus said as gently as he could. But as gentle as he could was not good enough. There was still a flare of evil in his voice. " Not since you came!" She replied. "Can we lose the chitchat and get this over with? I have important things to do. Rule the world, celebrate my defeating you. All the days work of a God." Cronus said, trying to trigger anger. Archie let out his Hepheastus whip, and smiled, not angered at all by Cronus' comment. " Yah, an evil one!" He said. And with that, the fight began.

Herry lunged at Cronus with his fists clenched. Cronus pushed him back with almost no effort, and prepared for the next attack. Archie came at him, whip in hand, and wrapped it around Cronus' legs. Theresa came from behind Cronus and kicked him in the back, sending him flying forwards. Cronus reached for the whip and pulled, sending Archie tumbling towards him. Cronus grabbed his scythe from nowhere, ready to strike a blow of unforgettable pain over Archies head, when Atlanta struck his hand with a purple glow from her wrist band. Cronus cowardly recoiled from Archie, watching the burn heal, as Archie rushed towards Atlanta. " Thanks. I owe you one." He said. Atlanta nodded. " Yah you do!" She said, ruffling his hair.

Everyone stepped closer to Cronus, closing him against a fountain filled with liquid that was the same colour as the green walls they saw when coming here. When Cronus saw what was in it, an evil look washed over his face. A grin crept across his face and he secretly dipped his scythe in the murky green liquid. Jay noticed him look at Theresa with a menacing look on his face. Just then, Theresa went into a she came out of it, she looked around the cave with a worried expression. " Jay" She whispered to him. " That stuff behind Cronus is the poison Hermes warned us about. "Jay backed away and told everyone to do the same. when Cronus' scythe was completly drenched in the mysterious green poison that everyone was dreading so much, he rushed towards the part of the team that was the weakest at that moment. Theresa. Theresa was ready though. She got her nun chucks out and swung them wildly in front of Cronus who just kept coming towards her. Everyone rushed towards Theresa, wanting to help. Theresa watched as the poison dripped dangerously from the blade that Cronus held. Cronus reached to slash her, but Herry grabbed him from behind, stopping the attack. As he was pulled back, a drip of poison landed on Theresas leg. She clenched her teeth and limped to have a go at dizziness was back. She punched him in the jaw, and in return, Cronus slashed her across her stomach with the poisoned scythe. Jay rushed over as fast as he could, watching as his face filled with fear for Theresa, and anger directed at Cronus. He watched as she was slashed again, and again. Cronus was just going to keep hurting her until someone took him down.

Cronus opened a portal, and gave Theresa one more slash. He walked in through the portal because the young titans were getting to close for his liking. Theresa had seven different gashes on her body, all filled with poison. And as Cronus walked away, she lay there on the cold, hard ground, sputtering and shaking.

Thank you for reading this, and I know I left it at a cliffhanger ending and I apologize. Next chapter is getting her to Chiron, and the injuries and attacks they suffer on the way! Please R and R and I love you all! Remember that the first reveiwer gets the next chapter dedicated to them and other reveiwers get an honorable mention from me!! I love you all and thank you so much!

Luv Sassyprincess!!


	4. Getting There

Hello people of Fanfiction!! I know I haven't updated this story in a while, but I have been extremely busy. A happy birthday shout out to Emily who doesn't know Fanfiction exists, but I love her anyways. Happy birthday Emily, you are my best friend, and I will love you forever!!!!!!! This chapter is a little gross but not really. Okay, this chapter is dedicated to......... _drum roll please! _Kiwi Ingenuity! Thank you for being the first person to review chapter three!!! Also I want to thank everyone else who reviewed Chapter three. Those people are... Purplepeace, Thunder-Handicapy-Godess, Mysterious Maiden.x, L'amour est vie, Blondehairblueeyes14, and a special thank you to kbrow144 who was a new comer, and let my story be the first he/she ever reviewed!! ( Sorry, I don't know your gender.) You are always welcome to reveiw my stories!! I will review yours when it comes out. Dont let me rush you though. I started reading stuff as Sassyprincess like three months before I started writing Watercut. Okay, enjoy chapter four!! (Oh my God!! We are on chapter four already!!)

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Tears filled Jays eyes as he sat beside Theresa, not knowing how to move, or touch her. Her stomach was a ( NA sorry for the graphicness) bloody mess, that made Jay not want to look, and he would'nt if it were anyone but Theresa. Odie looked at the pain in his leaders eyes, not wanting to mention that Theresa probably wouldn't last. He didnt know what to do either, but his best guess was getting her to Chiron. " Jay, we have to get her to Chiron, or she will...." Odie trailed off at the end of his sentence, worried for Jays reaction to it. Jay got the picture, and with pain in his eyes, and blood on his shirt, he gathered up Theresas body, and started running through the tunnel where it all began. Everyone followed him, not knowing what else to do in this situation.

Atlanta caught up with Jay who was rushing out ahead of everyone in worriement. " Jay, Im going to go warn Chiron of what happenned so he will be ready for what's to come." Atlanta looked at Theresa who was hardly breathing, and was squirming uncomfortably in Jays arms from the pain. "Theresa, you need to stay strong, I know you can." With that, Atlanta sped away.

As they reached the snowy forest, Jay tripped over a stone that was lying on the ground in front of him. He stagerred forward, almost dropping Theresa. Herry caught them both, but Jay pulled away angrily, limping the rest of the way. Herry noticed that Jay was in alot of pain, and that he must have hurt his foot when he fell. " Jay, I'll take her." He offered, reaching out his arms for Theresa, desperately wanting to help in any way possible. Jay handed over Theresa as she winced in pain.

" Where did our boat go?" Odie looked around the shore line, then he spotted it. " Guys, its over there." They reached the boat, and noticed that it had been bashed by giants. Cronus' giants most likely. " What do we do now?" Asked Archie helplessly. " I could probably fix it, but I need some time. Its pretty badly damaged." Said Odie, not knowing if Theresa would make it in time. Jay nodded, understanding, but in fear for the life of Theresa. Theresa was now hardly breathing, and the cuts hadn't stopped bleeding, and were by the looks of it, getting wider. " Herry?........... Is that.....you?" She asked, just making out the words. Herry shifted positions as he carried her. " Don't worry Theresa, we'll get you safe, I promise."

Cronus was watching all of this in a pool of the very poison used on Theresa. " Arghhh!" He yelled, splashing away the remains of the picture, wishing it were that easy to get rid of the kids themselves. " They might reach that Chiron of theirs before the poison takes on its full power to kill her!" Cronus rubbed the sides of his head like an annoyed parent. Then he had an idea, looking his giants up and down. " Hmmmm... Maybe we should send some visitors to slow down the party." Cronus rubbed his hands together, looking like a murdurer of many people.

While Odie was trying to repair the boat the best he could, Everyone was gathered around Theresa, watching her go in and out of visions. Neil on the other hand, didn't feel like joining the rest of the guys. He sat by himself until he had to scream. Archie came to where Neil was to find six giants towering over the cowardly blonde.

" Get the others!!" Archie commanded to Neil. Two seconds later, everyone but Theresa, Odie and of course Atlanta, ran up to where to Archie stood his ground, waiting for backup. " Whoa! Where did those things come from?" asked Herry, obviously not getting the point of destroying them right away. Archie rolled his eyes at his clueless friend. " Who cares? Lets kick their butts!" Herry took a giant and slammed him into a tree, and another into a giant rock. Jay scared a giant into a corner with his sword, as his foot stabbed a pain of its own. He tumbled backward as the giant pushed him lightly, clutching his foot in pain. Herry immediatly rushed over to Jay, and seeing his condition, convinced him that they could handle the giants, and for him to rest. Jay hesitated at first, but realized that Herry was right. Herry helped Jay limp to where Theresa was lying.

Archie and Herry took out the rest of the giants, leaving Neil cowarring in a corner. Herry took out one more before leaving the last one for Archie to have fun with. Neil wanted to attempt at this giant as well, but was knocked out. Herry dragged him back to his corner trying to wake him up. Herry looked at all his injured friends, and wanted to cry, especially for Theresa. Her breathing was short and fast paced. Her bright eyes were now a dull grey. Her skin was pale from loss of blood, and Odie could not fix that stupid boat!

The giant Archie was facing was smarter then he had expected. He grabbed Archie by the head, and crashed his feet against the ground, smashing the brace, and shattering Archies ankle. Archie screamed as the bones in his foot shattered like broken glass. Peices of the brace ripped through his skin, and all he could do was scream. Herry finished off the giant that had crushed his friend , and helped Archie to the others. This was horrible! There were only three of the whole group left uninjured. Himself, Atlanta and Odie.

Herry looked into his PMR wich was ringing. Atlantas face came on the tiny screen. "Hey Herry, we have Chiron and the rest of the Gods prepared. How is she?" Herry looked across the cave ground at Theresa, who didn't look to good. " She has been doing a bit worse, and Odie can't fix the boat we found. How did you cross?" He asked. " I will tell you later. Can I talk to Archie?" Herry looked over at Archie who was clutching at his foot hypervenelating. " I don't think he can talk right now. We had a visit from some giants, and..... lets just say we need three extra beds in Chirons office." A shot of worry struck Atlantas face, and she nodded slowly. " Ok Herry, I will see you soon."

Herry blinked at the blank screen. He didn't want to break her heart telling her that, but they had to be prepared for extra injuries, right? _I shouldn't have said that. She was already having such a bad day, and I just made it worse! Man! I am such a bad best friend! _He told himself, sighing.

" Okay, the boat is ready." Said Odie, proud of himself. He came to where everyone was, and started shouting. " I leave you guys for five minutes, and you all get hurt?!" Herryshoved Odie playfully but with concern in his eyes. " It was more like an hour dude!" Odie looked over all his friends and then at Herry. " Oh, yah. But what hap-" He was cut off by Herry. " I will tell you later. We have bigger concerns right now." He said gesturing to their friends lying on the stone ground.

Herry and Odie started to help people to the boat. Herry slung Neil over his shoulder as Odie helped a limping Archie to the boat. Jay tried to lift Theresa to the boat, but his knees buckled, and him and Theresa went hurling forwards. Herry got there just in time to catch both of them. " Thanks Herry." said Jay sincerely.

Once they were all safe in the boat, Herry sped it across the water as fast as it could go. Theresa turned and moaned in the seat of the boat. Odie stole a glance in Theresa and Jays direction, and decided to tell Jay what had been eating away at him. " If we don't get her to Chiron soon, the pain will be to unbearable for her to handle. Jay didn't leave Theresa's eyes. He took what Odie said slowly into his mind. " Theresa, I need you to stay awake. Don't leave us. Don't leave.... me." Theresa felt her heart flutter through the pain for a second, then it drown again. Theresa clenched her stomach as a sudden jolt of pain shot through it. " Im.....sorry Jay..I ca..c.c..ant." She fell into a strorm of darkness after she said this.

When they reached shore, the Gods were waiting patiently and worriedly for Theresa and the rest of the injured team. Aportal was opened the second the boat was tied off. Atlanta was wqaiting for everyone on the other side. She had been crying, and it showed in her face. She rushed to Archie to support his right side. (NA do not tell me it is the left side, I did my research) She offered Jay her help as well, but he refused, and limped along as Herry carried Theresa.

Jay wished there was some sort of elixer that would bring her emerald eyes from the grey, and her glowing smile back to her face. But instead, there lay a lifeless Theresa, The same Theresa he invisioned in nightmares.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Ok, I know this is a horrible ending for this chapter, but it gets better, I swear. Anyways, love you all, and happy March Break and Easter! I know, I missed like five updating Saturdays, but I messed myself up. Ok from now on, I promise the longest I will go without updating is two weeks, and if for some reason I have to go longer, you can check my profile or a reveiw on my own story for an explination. Love you all, and thank you for reading, Sassyprincess.


	5. The suprise

**Heyyyy! Sassyprincess here! I have been working on my other story because I los- misplaced this one and I couldn't remember what came next. Sorry about that. This chapter is dedicated to... Maiden.x. Yay! Thank you! And thanks also go to classoftitans711, Kiwi ingenuity, purplepeace, kbrow144, Aussie Heroine, Dreamweaver 101, EbonyK, BlondeHairBlueEyes14, and lovewinx. Thanks to all of you! And now to chapter five!**

Chiron was rushing about his study, wondering what to do about Theresa. Everyone else was taken care of, but even Hera was not familiar with the poison Theresa had been struck with.

**Atlantas point of view**

I am so worried for Theresa. Even she has never been out this long! I tensed my body as a hand came on my shoulder. It was Archie. I had been wrapping his foot, and he must have noticed my sudden change of rhythem.

**Archies point of view**

I feel bad for Atlanta. And Jay as well. Their friend looked to be going through a torchure session. I put a hand on Atlanta's shoulder. "She will be fine Atlanta, I promise." I said. I didnt know if I could keep that promise, yet it seemed that she got a little more calm after that.

**Atlantas point of view**

I watched as Theresa twitched and lited half her body as she was unconcsious. I couldnt bear to look anymore. I ran out of the room leaving Archie bewildered with a half wrapped foot. I leant against the wall, and slid down it. I sat on the hard ground, and bashed my head against the wall.

I didnt want anyone to see me cry, and I thought they might hear me, so I ran. I ran everywhere and anywhere to avoid the team. To avoid Theresa. And to avoid Archie. I was still running as I bashed into a pole. I fell on the ground again, and started crying harder. Not because of the pain, but like the pole, reality had hit me then. I couldnt escape this. No matter how much I wanted to. I could killl myself, but I know I am not that kind of girl. I could put the blade of the knife on my wrist, but my hand just wouldnt pull. I knew it wouldnt. Then I heard footsteps. More like one foot. I looked up to see Archie, hopping on one foot, trying to reach me. "I saw you smack into that pole. Are you okay?" He asked, genuinly worried. Thats when I lost it. Those feelings I always want to hide could not wait. They just came out. "NO I AM NOT OKAY!" I wailed. I couldnt believe this. This was actually the hardest I have ever cried, and I had to pick now to let it out? How stupid was I? Archie slipped next to me, and felt my head like I had a fever. "Theres a bump. Maybe we should take you to Chiron, just to make sure you are okay." I lost it even more then. "Its not my head! Its Theresa! What if she dies!" Archie looked at me for the longest time. I didnt know what I supossed to do then. But the second I tried to talk, he pulled me into a hug. "Its okay Atlanta. But I thought I already told you that she was going to be fine." I just looked up at him. His eyes were full of concern. It had to be for Theresa, the concern could not be for me. I tried to say something else, but he pulled me from the hug, and kissed me! I stared at him, wondering what just happened. But the funny thing was, I didnt care! The man of my dreams had kissed me!

**Archies point of view**

I KISSED HER! I KISSED ATLANTA! It might have been the frightened look in her eyes, or the sad smile, but I had the sudden urge to just bring it out there that I liked her, and so I kissed her! I hope she doesnt think I am crazy!

**Normal point of view**

" I got it! I got it!" Odie yelled happily. Everyone looked at him suspiciuosly. " I found the cure for the -" But he didnt need to say anymore. The second he had said cure, everyone had come to gather around his computer. Chiron read the ingredients, and ran around his study some more, looking for the things he needed. He mixed them together quite fast, and slipped the liquid into the mouth of Theresa.

**Archies point of view**

Atlanta and I started walking back to the study. Niether one of us talked until we reached the doors of the study. Atlanta started. "Archie I -... When you kissed me did you-..." She didnt know what to say. Niether did I. Thats when we heard the word cure. Atlanta burst through that door so fast it wasnt funny.

**Normal point of view**

Theresa woke up in a jolt, and sat up so fast that she would heve allen off the bed if Archie wasnt there to catch her. Everyone was crowded around her. Then, after the excitement died down a little, Chiron spoke. "She may go back to Brownstone. That cure has worked before on many things, and I know it keeps away pain. If there are any problems, even a slight headache, bring her back here immediatly." Everyone nodded seriously and started out the door. "Oh, and one more thing," Chiron said seriously. "Keep her away from water. It may react to the poison. Showers are okay, but just no soaking or swimming for a while." Jay nodded. " I promise Chiron, I wont let her out of my sight."

**That was the fifth chapter. Now you know why it is called Watercut. More will be explained soon in the next chapters, but until next chapter, live life to its fullest, and dont kill yourself!**

**Love forever,**

**Sassyprincess!**


	6. Returning to Brownstone

**I really dont want to update today, but I have not updated in a while, so this is just for you guys. But anyways, this is dedicated to... Kiwi Ingenuity AND Mysterious Maiden.x ! They are the only ones that reviewed chapter five and they get virtual cookies right now! And all you other people... LEARN TO REVIEW! Okay, so thank you! Please enjoy! Oh and Paul, Love ya ! CHAPTER SIX!**

When Theresa got back into Brownstone, it was almost ten pm. Jay asked Theresa if she wanted to sleep. She appreciated all the help he was giving her, but, she didnt really need it. She really did feel fine, but Jay just didnt believe her. So, to celebrate her being back, the team ordered pizza with extra pinapple, ( Theresas favorite ) and after, Theresa got to pick the movie that they were going to watch that night. Archie was suprised it wasnt a chick flick, but instead, a horror film. Man Slayer.

Everyone sat on the couch, and watched a crazed person with an ax attack innocent people. Jay watched in horror as the main character, (A red head girl) lay on the ground, bleeding to death. Jay immediatly looked at Theresa. The traces of bandages peeking from behind her shirt. He got up to leave the room, remembering Theresa, hurt. He remembered that he felt her spilling away in his arms. He went to the roof, and looked out into the distance, trying to clear his head of that haunted nightmare that had become reality.

Theresa noticed Jays absence, and started to walk out of the room playing the movie. "Theresa, your gonna miss the best part!" Archie said, giving her a bit of a sad look. " Its okay Arch. I will watch it later." She said, wanting to go see Jay. Archie just shrugged, and slipped his arm around Atlantas waist, as she blushed.

Theresa found Jay on the roof. His face was pale, and his deep chocolate coloured eyes had turned shades lighter. " You didnt like the movie?" Theresa asked him, half joking, half serious. Jay smiled at her presence, but then his face dropped again, remembering the movie. " 'Resa. Its not the movie. Its well... you seemed so hurt with the poison.. and I thought I... _we _ were going to lose you." Theresa smiled a bit, and searched in the dark for his hand. As she found it, she held it, and said, "But you didnt lose me Jay. I'm fine." Jay shook his head. " Now your fine. And I'm glad you are. But Theresa, the pain in your eyes when you told me you couldnt hang on... It was... overwhelming. I can't even explain it. Its like it was pure torchure for you to stay awake, and just as much torchure for you to... fade. But you had to pick one, no matter how much it hurt. You were forced onto it. You just looked so... scared. And I felt so helpless, and I couldnt do anything about it." Theresa noticed how distressed her friend was about this. "Jay do you want to go sailing tomorrow? Just you and me? I think it will calm your nerves." Jays face lit up at the idea of this, then he frowned again, and looked away rom Theresa. Theresa let go of Jays hand, and tried to meet his gaze. "Jay, whats wrong?" she asked. Jay put his arm protectively over Theresa's shoulders, as they started off the roof of Brownstone. "Theresa, your not allowed near the water, remember? It could make the poison start again." Theresa remembered what Chiron had said. "Jay, he said I couldnt go swimming! Not that I couldnt go sailing! C'mon! Please?" Jay shook his head. "Theresa, no!" Theresa poked his shoulder playully. " C'mon Jay! You know you want to!" She said, sneakily. " If the reason for going is to help me relax, it wouldnt work because I would feel you weren't safe. And if you ask me, that sounds _very_ stressful!" Theresa crossed her arms in defeat. She knew he was right. And if Jay got even more stressed, (Last thing the world needed) she could swear he would explode. "Okay." She agreed. "But lets at least do something. Something that _doesn't _involve water." Jay smiled. "I like mini golf! Thats relaxing!" To Theresa, mini golf was the very last thing she had on her list of relaxement. The ball always avoided the hole as i a curse had been cast on it! Stupid ball! " Sounds great!" She said, suprised at the amount of enthusiasm seeping out of her words. Jay smiled. He was glad that he would get to spend time with Theresa. He looked in her eyes, and spotted a glint of excitement.

It was true. Theresa was excited. But not for the "thrill" of the game, but for being with Jay. Her heart burst for him, and she wouldnt have it any other way!

**Okay, this is NOT the end! What will happen next? What will go wrong next? Hehehehe Thats all your getting! Oh and Disclaimer: I (Tear) do not own (gulp) any- (sniffle) thing. THERE I SAID IT! Love ya! Review please, and BE HAPPY! Life may seem horrible, but then you find LOVE! Love ya Paul! And I also love all of you! (As long as you review!)**

**Luv Sassyprincess!**


	7. The Harbor

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! No updating, I know! Im sorta busy but I am doing this for you. Once again Im sorry! Okay now this chapter is dedicated to... uhhhh I forget... OH YEAH! BlondeHairBlueEyes14 So yeah also special thank you to Classofthetitans711, Thunder-Handicapy-Godess, Kiwi Ingenuity, L'amour est vie, idreamfan21, and Aussie Heroine who reviewed chapter six, and Purple peace who reviewed for chapter one... Oh! And if you put me on alert or favorite, could you please review as well... Thanks! Okay, STORY TIME!**

**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X**

The next Saturday, Jay and Theresa were driving to the mini putting place. Theresa was driving him in her convertable. "So..." Said Jay akwardly. "Mini putting..." Theresa smiled a little. "Yeah, I haven't played since I was little, but..." She was cut off by her PMR which was beeping continiuosly. She pressed talk and the screen filled with static. Cut off words rang through the device. " Harbour...hurry... Cronus!" Theresa looked at Jay before doing a U-turn as she sped down the road.

As they drove up to the harbor, they saw Cronus holding a dusty box. (Probably some ancient power thing.) Jay saw his team spread out the way he had told them to stand. Fast in front, strong in the back, and Neil and Odie on the sides. Jay would go in the very front in front of the fast. Theresa would go in the middle having the most power of the team.

Theresa started getting out of the car, but Jay took her arm, with fear in his eyes. "What is it Jay?" Jay shook his head. "Theresa, you cant fight this time." Theresa ripped her arm from his hand. "Jay, Im fine!" He still wouldnt budge, although he looked a little hurt. "Theresa, its the harbor... You could fall in, and..." His sentence trailed off there. Theresa's look softened. "Jay, I will stay away from the water. I promise." Jay nodded, but there was still a glint of fear in his eyes.

They got out of the car, leaving it behind a big crate in a pile. The team started to attack as Jay and Theresa were spotted. "Finally!" Odie yelled as he saw them. Jay took out his sword. Cronus looked genuinly suprised to see them. " Theresa my dear! How are you feeling?" Theresa shot him an "I wish you were dead" look. "Fine, no thanks to you." She spat at him. Cronus grinned, noticing that Theresa wasnt herself. Jay lunged at him, his sword in the perfect position at Cronus' chest to kill a mortal. "Never. Hurt her. Again." He hissed at the God with clenched teeth. Cronus' grin turned to a beam knowing that he had found Jays weakness. "Wouldnt even dream of it." With that, he punched Jay square in the nose, sending him flying. "JAY!" Theresa screamed as blood pooled around Jays head.

Just then, Odies PMR went off. "Odie!" "Hera?" Odie questioned, not being able too see the screen in the light. "Yes, its me. Odie, you need to get the team out of there, now!" Odie looked confused. "Sure, but why? Whats wrong?" Hera talked as fast as she could. "We researched the poison that contaminated Theresa. It doesnt only contaminate the person poisoned. It also affects the people around them. The team is weaker until the poison is cured." Odie looked wide eyed at the screen. "Thats why so many people got hurt when we were bringing Theresa back." He realised. "Exactly." She said, glad she had contacted Odie first. "I will get them to go back." Hera nodded.

"Herry! We need to retreat!" Herry nodded. "Everyone to the truck!" Herry shouted to the group. But before they could get to Jay, Cronus threw him in the harbour. "Goodbye children" He said with an evil grin. With that, he walked through a portal. The team formed a circle and Archie took control. "Okay, Atlanta and I will go after Cronus, Herry, Odie, and Neil, help Jay, Theresa, you should... Theresa?" The team looked around, and screamed her name as she plunged into the harbour in search of Jay.

**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X**

**Did you like it? I know you didnt cause theres a cliffie! And if you forgot already (highly unlikely) Theresa cant go in the water or the poison will over power her body and it could lead to unchangeble consequences! :P Once again, Sorry about the long wait, and the cliffie but I will update soon! I actually want to update now but I sorta want reviews first. So 8 reviews and then I will put up the next chapter! Okay, Im waiting! Stop reading this! Stop it! STOP! REVIEW! OR I WILL SEND MY FLYING MONKEYS AFTER YOU! (Have you noticed that Im hyper? HeHeeHEEhEe! Okay, well byee!**

**Luv, Sassyprincess**

**Ps 8 REVIEWS! DO IT NOW!**


	8. His Sweet Angel

**THANK YOU FOR THE EIGHT REVIEWS! They came faster then usual! Thank you sooooo much! I love you all! THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! There is more! I promise! I will wait for five reviews I cant wait any longer then that! If you want an ending, REVIEW! Then get other people to review! Okay this chapter is dedicated to CLASSOFTHETITANS711! Thanks also to Kbrow144, BlondeHairBlueEyes14, Thunder-Handicapy-Godess, Wrath lover, Kiwi ingenuity, EbonyK, and Purple peace! Without all of you, this chapter would not be up! Okay, so CHAPTER 8!**

**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X**

Theresa swam deep into the harbour, determined to find Jay. She swam deeper and finally saw him, unconcsious under the dock. She grabbed him under the arms, and started swimming towards the surface. Then she felt it. The pain she had had in her vision. It ripped her apart from the inside. She had to breathe. She couldnt swim fast enough.

"SOMEONE HELP THEM!" Archie yelled at the team. Herry jumped in, everyone else to shocked to move. He swam deep into the water, and sent Jay up to the others, then went back down to help Theresa. He grabbed her by the waist, and swam his hardest to the surface. She was thrashing around, obviously in pain. As they reached the air, Herry breathed in deep as Theresa screamed as pain engulfed her entirely. **(N/A Has anyone eslse noticed that no one ever sees them when they are at the harbour?)** She couldnt breathe, she couldnt talk. Everyone put her on the dock, being careful not to drop her.

Jay woke up from his unconcsious state to see Theresa on the ground, bleeding and crying. "Theresa? Theresa!" he yelled as he limped over to her. " Theresa, what happened?" Then he saw that her hair was wet. He shook his head. "No, NO! This cant be happening! Theresa, can you hear me?" She nodded with clenched teeth, and squinted eyes. " We need to get you to Chiron! Maybe theres some way he can-" He was cut off by Theresa. "Jay... No. Please... just let me go." She whispered desperatly. Jay shook his head, tears rolling down his face. Atlanta hugged her friend, Jay joining in. Before long, everyone was hugging Theresa, the fighter. Their fighter. As everyone seperated, Theresa smiled at them all weakly, and winced in pain. "I love you guys... all of you" She looked at everyone with her beautiful green eyes that were starting to fade. She held Jays hand, and smiled her best. Her eyes closed, and the hand that Jay held went dead.

He cried out in sadness for his girlfriend that would never be. He cried and pounded his fists on the ground. He stroked wet strands of Theresas hair behind her ears. He never wanted to leave her. He wouldnt accept her death. He couldnt. Odie gravely called Hermes, and told him what had happened. A portal was opened, sending them all to Chirons study. Jay held Theresa, he loved her, and that would never change. No one could hold the healthy glow she potrayed when she entered a room. And although her hand was cold of death, it was burned into Jays memory to feel a warm, soft hand, welcoming him to follow.

She was gone. His life, his love, his sweet angel, gone forever in the dark abyss of death.

**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X**

**Okay, she is dead. I am going to put up the ending soon. I will wait for five reviews beacause I cant wait to put the next one up. So review, please. Please. And I love you all! I thank you for going along with me and reviewing this story. It has helped me. So much! (And sorry for killing Theresa!)**

**Luv Sassyprincess!**


	9. My Lifeless Angel

**Last chapter! Oh no! Now to thanking everyone that reviewed lol this may take a while! I thank all these reviewers for keeping me going when I wanted to give up!**

**L'amour est vie**

**BlondeHairBlueEyes14**

**Thunder-Handicapy-Godess**

**Erika (I think your anonymous)**

**Kiwi Ingenuity**

**Purplepeace**

**..x**

**kbrow144**

**classofthetitans711**

**Aussie Heroine**

**Dreamweaver 101 (Also anonymous I think)**

**EbonyK**

**lovewinx**

**idreamfan21**

**Wrath Lover**

**Ford Expert (Wow lots of anonymous)**

**COTTLOVER (ANOTHER ANONYMOUS!)**

**fallas27**

**Thank you all, I could not have done it without you! And now the chapter you have all been waiting for (drumroll please) **

**CHAPTER NINE!**

**X OX O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X**

Theresa paced in front of her and her friends' ancestors in Elysian fields. "Please! You dont understand! I need to talk to Jay! I need to tell him something!" The ancestors all looked at eachother. Thesus spoke then "Theresa, dear what is so important that you need to tell this 'Jay'?"

Theresa shook her head, as tears filled her eyes. "Please. Is there any way I can talk to him. Please?" Achilles stood next to her. "I was going to save this for something important, but it seems this is as important as it gets. Here." He said. He gave her a flower with purple leaves and an orange center. "An Elsia!" Theresa cried. "The Elsia flower only works once. You can visit someones dreams, and talk to them. They are very rare, so use it wisely." Achilles said with caution. "Oh thank you Achilles!" She cried. She hugged him quickly, then remembered that she was _hugging _a warrior. "Im sorry!" She said, as she quickly pulled away. Achilles laughed. "Its alright child. Now go find Jay!" Theresa couldnt believe it. This would be her last time talking to Jay. She had to make it last.

Jays dream was not a happy one to say the least. Visions of what had happened that day haunted his thoughts as they replayed over and over again as if it were a broken record. Jay watched solemnly, not moving, not making a sound as voices whispered across the visions. "Jay, its your fault. Never would she have died if it werent for you." Jay finally gave into the little whisper, and nodded in agreement. "It is my fault" He choked out, over tears.

Then he saw something he wasnt expecting. He saw Theresa, alive. "How are you here?" He asked, thinking she was just his wishful thinking."Lets not waste our time on that. I can only be here tonight. Only once." She spoke softly, smiling brightly as she did. They ran for eachother, and hugged strongly. She then kissed him, and he kissed back. Whe they seperated, Theresa spoke."I love you. I always have, and I always will. Jay smiled and hugged her. "I feel the same about you." He said bravely, while stroking her hair, glad to have her back in his arms.

They talked until they could see the height of morning on the horizon. Theresa touched Jays face. "I want you to live every day brightly as if I were there. Care for the team and for yourself. And dont let anyone visit me early." Jay laughed at this, but his laugh broke as he saw her floating away. Tears threatened to fall and he gratefully allowed them to. "I love you Jay, I always will. Even if Im far away." Jay shook his head "No, Theresa, please dont leave me again." He said, his voice quaking with tears. She kissed him on the lips again. "I never left." She said sotly. As all Jay could see of her was her hand, he heard her whisper "I love you".

Jay woke up with a start from a door slamming downstairs. He ran his hand through his hair, and got dressed. As he did, he found a picture he kept of Theresa. Her words repeated in his head. "I love you, I love you" he held the picture to his heart and let a ew tears escape. "And I love you, my lifeless angel."

**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X**

**Heey I know, cheesy ending, but keep an eye out for my new story, "Friendship Reigns" I actually dont know if thats what Im calling It but Its what I have so far :P So thank you again to all those awesome reviewers! Oh, and just because its the last chapter, I still like reviews! Okay well I love you all! (heart heart heart heart heart!)**

**Luv, Sassyprincess**


End file.
